


Always Yours

by braxasberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, bottom!rei, have some lovely smut, the serarei tag is kinda barren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braxasberry/pseuds/braxasberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera-senpai bangs Rei in the track supply room. (NSFW drabble request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

Sera had stayed behind moving equipment inside the supply room, his team left for home some time ago, when Ryugazaki showed up.

Graduation was only a couple weeks away and Rei had decided to stop by the track field after practice to visit his senpai and former captain, and to bid him a proper farewell before then.

The rest was a blur; casual conversation turned into recalling past track team memories which somehow morphed into confessions of admiration, which lead to hugging, to kissing, to making out against the wall…

Now here they were, Sera looming over Rei’s lean form on top of a large pole vaulting mat, thrusting in and out of his former kouhai frantically. Rei’s legs were bent back against his chest, held down by Sera’s hands on the back of his knees, with a firm strength that made Rei shudder. Sera-senpai’s perfectly sculpted arm muscles certainly weren’t just for show.

Sera straightened up with a breath, letting up on Rei’s legs and shifting so that they rested on his shoulders. His thrusts slowed down into a more leisure pace, which made Rei whine in the back of his throat.

“Senpai…please,” he whimpered. He wanted him faster, harder, and not just out of pure arousal. Despite how amazing it felt, he was anxious to finish quickly, as they were still in school, in public, and there was a chance of a teacher or someone walking in on them, especially with the supply room door still opened up to the field.

Sera smiled, as if he could read Rei’s thoughts. “Don’t worry, Ryugazaki,” he panted. “No one is around the field during this time of day. Why don’t we enjoy ourselves a bit longer?”

His eyes saddened a little behind his glasses, Rei noticed, but his smile remained in place. “After all, who knows when I will have you all to myself like this again…” he said softly. He trailed his fingers gently down Rei’s chest as he spoke, appreciating every small definition on his kouhai’s body.

Rei stared, feeling himself flush more. He had no idea how to respond to his senpai’s sudden sentiments, nor did he have a chance to, as Sera leaned down close and captured his lips in a slow kiss. Rei held back an impatient whine in the back of his throat and tilted his head up, attempting to return the kiss with same affection his senpai was giving him.

As they kissed, Sera’s hips picked up the pace with languid yet firm thrusts, his hands trailing up and down Rei’s thighs with teasing, feather-light touches that made Rei tremble. He moaned into Sera’s kisses, the soft sounds of skin slapping on skin making his cock twitch and dribble pre-cum against his senpai’s abs. With each thrust he felt Sera’s cock brush so close his sweet spot, enough to feel good but at the same time not nearly enough as Rei craved.

But Rei didn’t complain, didn’t whine or beg, instead rocking his hips upwards to meet Sera-senpai’s thrusts. He panted in-between Sera’s gentle yet insistent kisses, and murmured “I’m always yours, senpai…”

Sera looked stunned for just a moment before he smiled and leaned down again to attack Rei with more kisses, swallowing Rei’s cry as he finally sped up and fucked him harder into the vaulting mat.


End file.
